Eternal Flame
by fire-side-story-teller
Summary: Katniss leaves home, away from the troubles of her mother. she goes to district twelve, to her distant uncle and someone she can't help but remember. someone who she wants to get to know, someone she thinks about a lot. the Mockingjay. Big AU. summary may suck but give it a chance. Everlark, No Gale/ Katniss.


Chapter one. Twelve.

"Katniss please... lets... lets at least talk about this." my mother, for god knows how many time just won't get it through her skull. I hear her chuckle and turn to face her, raising my eyebrow's.

"you get that from me." I look at her slightly confused. Get what?

"That right there, talking what your thinking but not realising you're doing it. You get that from me, I used to do it all the time with your father, lead to some embarrassing moments." she tells me, blushing slightly at the memory while I squirm a bit, I dislike talking about my father, the memories are painful.

"it'll get easier... as more time passes but Katniss about this, do you think your father would have wanted this?" my blood boils, to fucking far mother.

"Don't you dare try to guilt trip me into this, mother! If father was here he wouldn't let this of happened in the first place, he would know what I know... he isn't a good man, he isn't a good husband. God only knows how many people he has been with, I'll probably catch something. He's more than likely got kids that he just doesn't know about... what makes him so good that it blinds you to everything else about him?" she looks around at her feet, she knows the answer and knows I wont like it.

" I know you know mother, answer me." she mumbles something to quiet for me to hear.

"What?"

"he can offer you a good life, keep you safe."

"Money? Is that what you're talking about?" My anger reaches peak and I explode.

"What the Hell! do you mean to tell me you what me to do this for money? To sell myself like a fucking slut? Is that how you think of me, a broken whore who no one will ever want?"

"Katniss!" mother yells, horrified. "You know thats not true." she pleads with me but this has just sealed the deal.

"Then what do you think I should think about it? Hmmm!" I question her, she's still avoiding my eye's. "LOOK AT ME!" I shout and she does, eye's brimming with tears.

"I want you to be secure, to be looked after and he can give you that. Everything is harder after the war_"

"It's good though, the war ended the games, he ended the games. Yes everything will be hard, things always are after wars but it doesn't mean you jump into bed with the closest rich dick, it doesn't mean you try to sell your daughter like a pimp!" I scream, shoving the last of my things into my bags.

"You and your obsession with that boy, you met him once. A long, long time ago. He wont even remember you!" she matches my screams, both of us unaware of the door opening and closing behind us. "And here you are... ready to leave everything behind, to leave a promising life-"

"A promising life, you fucking bitch! I will never marry him, I will never be his to use and abuse like some rag doll, only to be thrown money like a whore!" sheathing I turn, grabbing my bags. "you want that life, you fuck him and marry him!" only stopping when I see my older sister prim in front of me. She looks worried, she doesn't know about this. She and her husband, Cato Richards are having a difficult time with the pregnancy. Prim has been on bed rest for the past month. I stop, Cato just behind her. My relationship with Prim is strong, we both loved dad but me more so. Prim knew I was a complete daddy's girl and was there for me when he died. Mother checked out for a while, so Cato and Prim took care of me for a while. Cato is like a copy of Prim but male and strong, honestly there's only one other person I've seen as big as he is. They both, upon entering give me a look of concern.

"I'm leaving, ask her why." I tell them brushing past only a second later to be stop by Cato.

"No, you're not leaving that fast." I'm about to argue that he, like my mother has no right. "I know your 19 but please for Prim... just... just wait in the car." I reluctantly nod, letting myself be lead over to the car and placed, again like a little child so long ago in the back seat. No sooner than he closes the door and starts back to the house Prim comes storming out, hand on her large baby bump supporting her. She looks pissed, one thing Prim got from our dad his temper. Especially when it's to do with family. I see her explain something to Cato, his eye's bugging out his head. He looks between the three of us, me in the car, Prim and the house my mother rushing out the door. I can just make them out.

"_Please let me explain Primrose!"_

"_No... she's right, what the fuck are you doing? Promising her to that man like some slab of meat." _Then something that I've never, ever seen happens. Prim slaps mother across the face, hard. Cato is by her in a seconding, holding Prim. Not to comfort her, yes in some way but it's more to stop her over exerting herself.

"_WELL!... Answer me?"_

"_I was trying the best I can, everything of her reminds me of your father-"_

"_And what? You'd think that you'd want to protect that. The last part of dad! Not fucking pawn her off!" _She tries again to slap mother but Cato has a firm hold on her.

"_We're leaving." _ Cato says, it's final and Prim knows it because she lets him lead her away. He opens her door and I catch the next words clearly.

"you're a fucking horrible mother. Dad would be ashamed." she take a deep breath, calming herself down before speaking coldly. "Don't come near us again." she gets in, the door slamming as Cato makes his way around the car to the driver's door. My mother looks at the car before her shoulders slump and she shakes her shoulders. Prim rolls her window down and mother chooses to have the last words.

"You two are being fools, he can offer her want no one else can. You'll see that and by that time you'll be too late and you will become a whore." with those last words, leaving both me and Prim speechless she walks back into our childhood home, slamming and locking the front door. As Cato drive away, no one speaking I let the few tears slip.

How the hell did it come to this? I question myself.

I can hear the soft sobs of prim, seeing Cato grasp her hand I unbuckle myself and reach round the chair. Wrapping my arms around Prim, she uses her free hand to grasp hold of my arm and we both silently cry. We've lost both our parents, one to death and the other to... to... I don't know but I do know, as does Prim I gather that our relationship with mother will never be the same again.

When, after 40minutes driving we reach their house, both me and Prim holding each other as Cato leads the way to the house, opening the door. Prim looks exhausted and this can't be good for her or the baby. Cato notices this and gets her medication from the kitchen, a glass of water. He led us both to their bedroom and sets her down on the bed.

"Take these." not a question, when it comes to Prim's safety and health Cato becomes very serious and nothing will harm Prim if he can help it. He loves her too much. She doesn't argue and takes the pills, drinking all the water.

"Get some rest... the pair of you." he tells us both and we both nod weakly, me climbing onto the bed with Prim and snuggling close to her like I did when I was younger. Prim looks likes she about to question Cato about something but he beats her.

"It's fine Primmy." his pet name for her. "I'll deal with dinner and setting the guest room up. Rest and I'll wake you 10 minutes before dinner."

"Thank you." she tells him and the kiss lovingly. A strange longing feeling tugging at me but I ignore it. Soon Cato is gone, the soft sounds from the house are the only indication that he's home. Both me and Prim quickly fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When I wake next, Prim groggily getting up with the help of Cato.  
"What? No help for me." Prim sticks her tongue out at me and Cato laughs.

"Nope you're not pregnant with my child." he looks at me, all of us laughing and we for a brief period forget about this morning. Though this is short-lived when Prim speaks half way through dinner.

"Katniss." I look at her, stopping mid chew. "Where were you going to go this morning... if me and Cato hadn't shown up" she ask me, worry in her voice.

"The train station, tomorrow." I tell her and her eye's widen.

"Wha- what do you mean?" she ask, clearly confused. Cato just listens but he too looks worried.

"I called our uncle." I state, she thinks then looks at me. Eye's wide open, mouth too.

"Hay- Haymitch Abernathy?" she asks and I nod. The 50th hunger games victor and mentor to the Mockingjay.

"But... but we haven't spoken to him... ever." she says, looking at me the same expression on her face. "Dad didn't even speak to him. Not after Maysilee... I... I don't even know if he knows about us. Not to mention everything he's been through in the last two years." she tells me and I know this but that didn't stop me.

"I know but I called him. Two weeks ago, I've been speaking to him since, almost every day. He wants to meet us but I told him about your condition and the baby. He understands." I tell her, she just staring at me.

"How long has mum been trying to set this up? This arrangement." she ask, I shrug not really knowing the answer to the question.

"I don't know how long exactly but the first time she mentioned it was about two weeks after your last visit." I tell Prim.

"That's almost six weeks Katniss! Why didn't you call sooner?" she yells, I shrink back slightly. It isn't usual for Prim to yell at me. "Sorry kat but it's just... argh why didn't you call."

"I didn't think she'd go through with it." I tell her sadly. "I though, after our first week of arguing she'd drop it but I was wrong and by then It was a constant thing for her to do. She even brought him over sometimes, I think there was some sort of contract. Something she wanted me to sign but I never did. That's when I knew I had to get away and... and …..." I let out a long shaky breath, speeches aren't my strongest suit. "I just... I wasn't thinking and then uncle Abernathy's name popped in my head and... him." I tell her and she knows how I'm referring to. She knows the full story not just the one mother knows about.

"is he expecting you?" she asks sadly and I nod.

"Yeah, he paid for a ticket for me, will pay for you and Cato too... when your ready of course but the tickets for tomorrow." I tell them and prim has tears in her eye's.

"Your sure about... about this." I nod.

"I am. Getting away from seven will be good for me and I won't have to deal with that bastard or mother." Cato laughs, prim as well. Prim hugs me, Cato as well.

"Well be here if you need us Kat." she and Cato both tell me. We make the most of our last night together, watching movies, eating junk food, laughing, I even get a few drinks in though I'm not a drinker, nor a partier. I prefer a night like this, quiet and watching movies or reading. To soon though we're all tired and prim and Cato bid a good night, the train that leaves tomorrow is at 11.

Morning comes all to quick and I find myself at the train station, bags in hand as I share the last few hugs with Prim and Cato.

"Please call when you get there and take care." she tells me through the tears, hugging me tightly.

"She's right. You do as your older sister says, alright little duck." I quack to both Cato and prim, she smile at my old pet name she and Cato still call me. Used to wear clothes that where always to big for me, the back always coming un-tucked hanging out like a duck's tail hence the name. I'm about to board when a voice rings throughout the station.

"KATNISS!" my mother running towards me. "Katniss wait please. Please lets just talk about this, I even brought Mr Hawthorne too, he'll explain everything." I shudder, seeing Mr Hawthorne walking up the station towards us. Cato visible stiffens, the veins on his arms start to bulge.

"Miss Everdeen." he nods to me, turning to Prim and Cato. "Mr and Mrs Richards." nodding to prim and Cato.

"What do you want mother? And why did you bring him?" Prim questions.

"Where here to talk about the contract. What it'll really mean to you." Mr Hawthorne speaks, Cato glaring at him yet he's not put off by it. He looks at me with hungry eye's.

"I don't care what you think it'll mean to me. I. Don't. Care." I state. "Good bye mother. Prim, Cato I'll call you when I arrive."

"And where is it that your going?" Mr Hawthorne speaks.  
"None of your god damn business." Cato growls at Mr Hawthorne.

"Oh I think you'll find it is, the contract your mother signed-"

"Is totally shit and useless, she's 19 legally an adult. So fuck off." Prim say, earning a hateful glare from Hawthorne and Cato steps forward.

"I always get what's mine." and with that he turns walking away from us all.

"Don't be foolish Katniss. Listen to him and stop this idiotic behaviour." I glare angrily at her.

"Good-bye mother. Prim I'll call. Bye Cato." mother stomps away, Cato and prim stay and wave me off. Soon I'm out of seven and away from the troubles there, heading towards twelve, my distant uncle and him. I sign deeply and fall asleep in my chair. Waking only when the attendant announces we'll be arriving in twelve in ten minutes. I look out the window, the sun setting but the tall mountains and large forest areas around the district look beautiful. We pull up to the newly built train-station, the few people who get off make their way away from it. I'm left alone in the fading light but soon I see someone stumbling towards me, bottle in hand.

"You Everdeen?" he asks, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath, his greying blond hair matted slightly with dirt, sweet and god know what else. "well you're a sweetheart. Come on." he takes some of my bags leading me through the sparse district, leading me to a small group of houses.

"victor's village." he tells me, leading me to his. Once in, though the smell of alcohol is everywhere it's less so in the room he gives me to sleep in.

"I'll show you everything in the morning but if you hear anything. You stay in this room. Got it." I nod, not wanting to argue. He leaves and the tiredness returns and I crawl under the covers. Sleep takes me as soon as my head hits the pillow.

When I next awake , it's still night outside but the screaming coming from downstairs cause me to panic and I run down to investigate. Bursting through the door to come face to face with a sleeping, thrashing victor.

**Hope you liked R&R please.**

**Notes; basics- prim is older, Katniss still hunts but has Prim's nickname. Mr Hawthorne is Gale, he is one of the main antagonist f the story.**

**Next chapter we meet the rest of 12 and everyone's favourite baker. **


End file.
